Rage of the kairu warrior
by James S-310
Summary: Takes place during season 2. Team Stax was on a fight against team Radikkor but when Maya is badly wounded Ky loses control of his rage and...read to find out! Contains KyXMaya...please R&R :)
1. When it all began

**Rage of the kairu warrior**

**A/N: This takes place during season 2 so the characters will have their looks of the second season.**

Team Stax was battling the team Radikkor on a kairu quest, the Radikkor became a very dangerous opponents after the disappearing of Lokar.

Now the fight was getting worse with the full power of the shadow kairu being unleashed.

-"This is getting tougher, what are we gonna do?" Boomer asked.

-"Not sure, but we better think something ASAP!" Maya said.

-"But we're gonna need some time to think about it." Ky said so he used a smoke attack to distract the Radikkor.

-"What the-? Where did they go?" Techris said.

-"Probably they ran away like chickens do." Zair said.

-"It doesn't matter; I want you to find them and eliminate them!" Zane ordered.

While team Radikkor was looking for team Stax, the three warriors of light were trying to get a plan to defeat their enemies.

-"Gee, how we're supposed to defeat them?" Boomer said.

-"I think we should take Zane down since he's the most powerful of all of the Radikkor." Ky explained.

-"Well, he wouldn't be so much trouble if he didn't found that X-drive he carries in his chest, that's the only reason why he's so powerful." Maya said.

-"So if we remove Zane's shadow X-drive, then we'll have a chance to win?" Ky asked.

-"That sounds like a plan!" Boomer commented.

Later team Stax was spying the Radikkor until they let their guard down.

-"I can't believe I've let this go so far, so much for the kairu champion." Ky commented.

-"Don't blame yourself Ky, we'll figure a way out of here." Maya said smiling at him.

-"Thanks Maya, it's a relief to know that I got you guys at my side." Ky said and Maya blushed lightly.

-"Everything for the family, bro. But now it's time to finish this." Boomer said.

Then team Stax engaged their fight against the Radikkor.

-"There you are cowards!" Zair mocked.

-"Shut up and let's end this!" Ky said.

The battle was intense but our heroes managed to stop Zair and Techris when Boomer used a special attack which was the paralysis spray, now the only left was Zane but he was a hard opponent to defeat yet again, he used one of his new attacks to stun team Stax and make them fall to the ground.

-"What do you know? Team Stax is finally defeated by me…the almighty Zane. And now Ky, let's take you down first." Zane declared.

-"Good luck with that." Ky said.

-"Who says I'm attacking you now? First I'll eliminate the one you care the most." Zane said and he shot his Anti-matter beam at Maya hurting her.

-"NO! boulder Toss!" ky yelled and he threw his attack at Zane before he'll hurt Maya badly.

-"Maya! Are you okay?" Ky asked while he was holding her.

-"Ky? I…I don't…feel…" Maya barely said.

-"No, no, listen stay with me okay? Stay with me!" Ky said while he had some tears running down his cheeks.

-"I…can't… so tired…" Maya said with her voice fading.

-"No, don't leave me Maya! I love you please!" Ky shouted.

-"Sorry…I can't…just remember that…I…I love you too…please…just …remember…" Maya said and she finally closed her eyes.

Ky felt all the good things of his world had vanished…the girl he loved was gone, all because of Zane's viciousness of power.

-"Oh, is she dead? HAHAHAHAHAHA! Don't worry Ky, soon you'll join her." Zane declared but then something happened as red kairu energy was surrounding Ky.

-"RHHAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Ky yelled in full rage and then a big red flash appeared.

After the flash was gone Ky had change into something that resembled anger and rage.

His shirt and jacket had burned off and his chest was full of strange tattoos; his arms were fused with some kind of bone clawed-black gloves, his eyes had changed into a terrific white color and a pair of white wings had grown from his back.

-"What this?" Zane asked nervously.

-"You'll pay for this…YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Ky yelled angry and he moved in front of Zane in the blink of an eye, when he was watching Zane face to face Ky punched him in the face and made him fall to the ground, then Ky used an attack that made Zane to sink into the ground.

-"Not yet." Ky commented and he used a shockwave attack to make Zane get out of the ground in brutal way. Once Zane landed in the ground Ky didn't waste any more time and started to beat the crap out of Zane with his clawed fists.

-"Wait! Wait! I give up!" Zane said with all of his face smashed by Ky's punches.

After hearing that Ky only growled and he form his plasma hand attack only that this time it looked with claws, his attack had moved under the ground and surprised Zane when it trapped him so Ky pulled him close and smashed him into the ground. And to put an end to it Ky unleashed his Plasma eyes attack and burned Zane until he became a pile of ashes.

-"RRRGAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Ky growled and that made Boomer to wake up from his out cold.

-"Ow my head…I…Ky? Is that you?" Boomer asked but Ky didn't reply, all he did was to look at Maya.

-"GRRAAAHH!" Ky yelled and he fly away up to the skies, but when he flied away a feather of his wings fell from him and it landed on Maya's face, incredibly that made her wake up.

-"Maya? Are you okay?" Boomer asked.

-"Boomer? What happened? Where's Ky?" Maya asked confused.

-"He transformed into…something and he fly up to the skies." Boomer said.

-"Oh no, he thinks I'm dead and who knows what he's gonna do now!" Maya said alarmed.

-"What should we do?" Boomer asked.

-"We need to find him trough kairu connection, I'm gonna need your help Boomer." Maya said so Boomer gave her some of his inner kairu and they managed to create a connection with Ky.

While Maya and Boomer were making the kairu connection Ky was still flying up and up in the sky.

-"GRHHAAHH! RRRAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Ky yelled in anger, since he still thought that Maya was dead many flashbacks of every nice moment he had with her were flashing trough his mind, flashbacks like when he saved her and Boomer from the Radikkor's ambush when he was trying to find his father or when he saved her from those bugs she hates.

At the same moment when Maya and Boomer made their kairu connection Ky had reached the space and watched the planet Earth from the space, he wasn't affected by the lack of oxygen in space since his unleashed kairu powers made him invulnerable to it.

Believing that Zane could still be alive or that Techris and Zair were down there Ky was about to fire an enormous Plasma energy blast that could destory the entire planet until a portal appeared in front of him.

-"Ky, stop!" Maya said trough the portal.

-"Maya? How? You're…" Ky said shocked.

-"It's okay Ky, I'm not dead…I'm here at Earth." Maya said then Ky felt so happy until he noticed that something wasn't right.

-"You have to come back." Maya said.

-"No, I…I can't!" Ky said.

-"What do you mean?" Maya asked confused.

-"Look at me…I'm a monster!" Ky said.

-"No you're not!" Maya said.

-"Yes I am, I won't take the chance to hurt you." Ky said.

-"But…" Maya said.

-"I'm a monster! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ky yelled and he flied away from the solar system.

-"He's gone." Maya said with tears running down her cheeks.

-"No, he can't leave." Boomer said shocked and Maya was still crying a little bit but later she stands up.

-"No matter how long it'll take, I'll get him back…I promise." Maya said.

**To be continued…**

**(A/N: Don't worry folks, there's more coming!)**


	2. A not so friendly planet

**Chapter 2: A not so friendly planet**

Ky was flying away from Earth because of his believe of being a monster that could hurt his friends, he kept flying for much time now that he finally passed out because he used too much energy to fly away. He passed out in space and later he fell into an unknown planet that it appeared to be in another galaxy, at the speed he was flying before he must be like ten thousands light-years away from Earth and the solar system.

Meanwhile back at Earth, Maya was on the kairu library searching a way to find Ky since he obviously wasn't in their galaxy anymore.

-"You're still searching for it?" Boomer asked.

-"I'm sure that there's a way to find him." Maya said.

-"Shouldn't you take a break, Maya? I mean you've been here for almost two days." Boomer commented.

-"I know but I can't…" Maya said.

-"Look, you need to take a break of it; Ky wouldn't like to see you like this." Boomer commented.

-"I…I guess you're right." Maya said so she went to the X-scaper to rest.

Meanwhile in the galaxy far, far away Ky had woke up and found himself in a desert plus he was angry that he still looked like what he called to be a monster.

-"Great, I fly away from the Earth but I landed back in a desert…" Ky thought until he encountered many bug-like humanoid creatures that started to attack him.

-"Get off me, you little freaks!" Ky shouted as he used his plasma hands attack to shake the ground to make those creatures leave him.

-"That's right, run you chickens…luckily I won't…" Ky said until someone shot him in the back, the shot didn't killed him but knocked him out.

Later Ky woke up inside what t looked like to be a ship and it was full of guards, for his bad luck he was chained to the wall.

-"Grrr, where am I?" Ky asked to one of the guards.

-"You're inside an imperial transport you've been sold as a slave." The guard said.

-"Oh really? I don't think so!" Ky declared and he tried to broke free of the chains.

-"Ha! I suggest you stop doing that, you need to keep your strength for the games, monster." The guard said.

-"Games?" Ky asked confused.

-"Correct, where your death will be the entertainment for the people today." The guard said and Ky was boiling in rage.

Minutes later the transport arrived to the coliseum and the guards let Ky go inside the arena.

-"Give me something to smash." Ky whispered as he and many other gladiators were standing in the center of the arena as the announcer of the coliseum was introducing them to the people, then their enemies appeared but they were like 12 feet tall robots.

Many gladiators were killed by these mechanical killers but Ky was the only one who fought them without die or run away, after the robots were destroyed another enemy appeared from beneath the arena which was like a giant octopus.

-"GRAAAAHHH!" Ky yelled and he used his plasma hand attack to squash the creatures brain. After killing the beast he was watching the whole place and the people who were cheering at him.

-"Impressive display, monster. I'll have my guards to throw you an extra bone in your cage tonight." The king of the coliseum said who was watching the entire fight.

If Ky was angry for being there, it made him angrier to know that the king of the coliseum was very similar to king Kieran McCann back at Earth.

-"GRRRAAAHHHH!" Ky yelled and he fly to the king's direction to punch him but he was stopped by a female guard that looked human.

-"Grrr you're gonna…What the hell?" Ky said when he saw that the female guard not only looked human but she also was very similar to Maya except that she had her blue hair down and she didn't had blue marks on her face.

-"I am Kymelia and no one shall attack the king." Kymelia said raising her weapon.

-"Come and stop me!" Ky said and he formed his plasma sword to fight Kymelia.

Incredibly Ky noticed that Kymelia's fight moves were exactly like Maya's.

-"GRRRAA! Enough of this!" Ky said and he used his wings to fly up enough to fire his plasma energy blast but the guards stun Ky and made him fall back to the arena.

-"That's enough, take him and the rest of the gladiators to their respective cages." The king demanded so every gladiator including Ky who was unconscious were taken to their cells.

Meanwhile back at Earth, Maya was still trying to figure it out something, she may have been resting but she was thinking what she could do.

-"Darn it it's all very complex, how I'm gonna find a way to retrieve someone who's like many galaxies away from this one…Ky, where are you?" Maya thought, she wouldn't believe that Ky actually left the planet and why did he called himself a monster? Those ideas were running through her thoughts, besides she saw how he looked like when he was in the space. Maybe he didn't look so human with those eyes or those wings or those bone-clawed gloves but she never looked at him as a monster.

-"Ky…when you come back, you and I are gonna have a nice long chat." Maya thought while she was smiling believing that there's still a way, maybe she doesn't know which one but there is one.

Meanwhile back at the gladiatorial planet, Ky was trying to broke the bars of his cage.

-"Darn it!" Ky said pissed.

-"It's no use, many others who were as strong as you tried to open these cages but they're made of some unbreakable material." One of the gladiators said.

-"You sure that they're unbreakable?" Ky said.

-"Positive." The gladiator said and Ky only sighed and he sat in the ground to rest.

-"Hey, you're not from around here, are you?" The gladiator asked.

-"No, I'm not." Ky said.

-"I thought so, then what are you doing here?" The gladiator asked.

-"Let's just say that I left my home to protect those I love." Ky said.

-"Well, you better rest because we gotta keep our strength for tomorrow's other battle." The gladiator said and then he tried to rest.

-"Yeah, rest…if we're fighting to gain our freedom and peace; hpmh my peace is when I'll be back at Earth no longer being a monster…and be with her again." Ky thought before he slept. His dream was to no longer being a monster, find a way back to Earth and be with Maya again.

**To be continued…**


	3. Lost of control

**Chapter 3: Lost of control**

It has been three months in both the Earth and the gladiatorial planet. There was only a few hours left before the final battle started, this battle was the important one because if Ky wins the battle he'll gain his freedom and possibly a way back to Earth.

-"C'mon, I know I can…" Ky thought while he was using his now unlimited inner kairu to try to see what's happening on Earth, when he finally reach his enhanced vision to Earth he was looking for Maya. But when he found her she was having a special dinner with Kieran McCann.

-"Mmm, this is really sweet." Maya commented.

-"Not as sweet as you." McCann said and Maya blushed lightly.

-"My, you're one charming king, you knew that?" Maya flirted.

-"And you the most beautiful girl…" McCann flirted back.

Without thinking twice Ky stopped his enhanced kairu vision and his head was full of questions, what was that? Why is Maya with that asshole? And most important, didn't she say that she loved Ky when she almost died? Or it was all empty words that she thought it was necessary to say to make him happy?  
-"You bitch!" Ky yelled and he punched the unbreakable bars, his rage was boiling that he destroyed the bars of his cell and the guards were staring at him with fear in their eyes.

-"YOU! When's the final battle!?" Ky asked angry.

-"I…it…it's about to start." The guard said scared.

-"Good, I wanna kill something." Ky said and he punched the entrance to the arena.

-"And here he is, the cold blodded warrior, the gladiator with a heart of stone, the winged kairu fighter Ky Stax!" The announcer said introducing Ky.

-"And now his opponent, the galactic traveler: The space voyager!" The announcer said as a gladiator that looked to be made of light entered the arena.

-"Ky Stax, you're name became a legend in this planet, I was looking forward the day to fight against you…the rule of this battle demands that one of us must die." The space voyager said.

-"Then you have my sympathy, because it will not be me!" Ky yelled and he punched the voyager in the blink of an eye.

Meanwhile back at Earth, Maya was heading back to the monastery after her so called date with that asshole king.

-"Hey Boomer." Maya said entering the X-scaper and Boomer only stared mad at her.

-"Something wrong?" Maya asked.

-" Oh no, just the fact that you were willing to find a way to get our friend back but you replaced him." Boomer said.

-"What are you talking about?" Maya asked confused.

-"I'm talking about that McCann guy, I used to think that he was a good guy but I don't know what does he have to make you act like an idiot." Boomer said.

-"Okay Boomer you better explain what is your point because this is getting ridiculous." Maya said.

-"Okay, You want the point? Then here it is, you're a bitch." Boomer said coldly.

-"WHAT!?" Maya asked shocked.

-"Even when I was unconscious I could hear some things that happened the day the Radikkor's ambushed us, you said to Ky that you loved him…was it true? Or they were just some empty words?" Boomer said trying to make Maya realize what she was doing.

-"You might be thinking why I care so much about this, it's because Ky's my friend and he's like a brother to me and there's no way I like to see the family hurt." Boomer applied.

-"But…" Maya said but Boomer ignored her by going to his room.

-"I wanna know, do you really love him or you forgot about him for a childish crush?" Boomer said and then he closed the door of his room leaving Maya all alone.

-"Gosh…what have I done?" Maya said feeling tears trying to ge out of her eyes, she went to a room and grabbed a very small music box that when it opened not only played music, but also showed a picture of team Stax.

-"Ky I'm so sorry." Maya whispered as she was crying and holding the picture, resemble of a broken promise.

Meanwhile back at the gladiatorial planet, Ky was having a hard time against the space voyager but he managed to defeat him, but since he was so mad he started to beat the living crap out of the voyager, before he beat him to death one of the gladiators stopped him.

-"Ky! You won it's over, you don't need to kill him." The gladiator said.

-"You're right; as much as I want to kill something…there's someone I wanna kill with my own hands." Ky said and then the king proclaimed Ky's victory.

-"Well done monster, you earned your freedom." The king said.

-"Yeah, right." Ky whispered and then he fly up to the sky to use his inner kairu to remove all the people and gladiators out of the coliseum. After the people and his comrades were safe Ky use his ultimate Plasma energy blast to burn the entire arena and that slaver king.

-"And…dead." Ky smiled.

-"Stax, we are no longer anchored to this world…I can take you home." The space voyager said.

-"Earth is no home of mine…" Ky said.

-"Wait…" Ky said as he noticed that Kymelia, the king's special guard and the girl that looked like Maya had survived.

-"So you're going to finish me?" Kymelia asked.

-"Actually, I was going to ask you something." Ky said coldly.

-"And what that might be?" Kymelia asked.

-"Since your purpose here it's done, would you like to join me in a special quest." Ky asked offering his hand to make her stand up.

-"Heh, what other choice do I have?" Kymelia said and she accepted Ky's help.

-"All right, let's get to Earth." Ky said as the voyager was ready to transport them back at the Earth.

-"I have a score to set." Ky said before getting back at Earth.

**To be continued…**


	4. Home

**Chapter 4: Home**

After the destruction on the gladiatorial planet, Ky finally returned to Earth with the help of the space voyager and Kymelia the former guard of the now deceased king of the gladiatorial planet, they arrived at Earth in a small forest.

-"Thanks for the ride." Ky said.

-"Anytime, but remember: Don't let hatred take you and find the real reason of why you returned here." The space voyager said before he left the galaxy.

-"Is this your home?" Kymelia asked.

-"If you can call it home." Ky said coldly.

-"It's so beautiful." Kymelia commented.

-"Why? You've never seen anything like this?" Ky asked.

-"No I haven't, my home was a desert, everybody there died by the heat of the merciless sun of the planet when the great supernova attacked, even my family was killed in the process." Kymelia said.

-"Wow, I'm…sorry." Ky said.

-"Forget about that, what favor you need me to do?" Kymelia asked

-"I need you to help me to find some guys…I believe you're a good tracker." Ky said.

-"Then let's find them." Kymelia said.

After searching for hours they found Team Hiverax stealing some energy of the shadow kairu.

-"Amazing, what is that energy?" Kymelia asked as she and Ky were hiding up in the trees.

-"That's the shadow kairu, it's too hard to explain." Ky said as they followed silently the Hiverax until they when team Hiverax found against team Stax now the only members that were Maya and Boomer.

-"Well if it isn't team Stax, or at least two of them." Nexus said.

-"You won't move any further Hiverax." Boomer declared.

-"We shall see about that, kairu challenge." Vexus said.

-"Challenge accepted." Maya said.

While their battle was about to start, Ky and Kymelia were watching the entire scene.

-"That girl, she looks like…me." Kymelia said when she saw Maya.

-"Yep, her name's Maya." Ky said.

-"How do you know her so well?" Kymelia asked.

-"Well…that team the team Stax was also my team and I was the leader, but after I turned into this…"Ky commented.

-"And?" Kymelia asked curious.

-"While the blonde guy Boomer was my best friend, Maya was the only girl I ever loved and I left this planet because I was afraid she looked at me as a monster…" Ky said.

-"…But looks like she doesn't feel the same way, even when she said she loved me I could somehow believe that those were nothing but empty words." Ky said not reveling the real way of how he believes that they were empty words.

-"But you really loved her? With all your heart?" Kymelia asked and Ky pulled a very small music box out of his pocket, when he opened it the box started to play the music and it had a picture of Maya.

-"Does this answer your question?" Ky commented and Kymelia could noticed how a small tear was trying to get out of the winged warrior's eye.

-"Torturing yourself with this won't heal anything." Kymelia said.

-"You're right, let's do what we have to do." Ky said so he and Kymelia went to the cave of the Hiverax.

-"What do we need to do?" Kymelia asked.

-"There's someone I have to take down by my own, so I need you to help me against the dark forces." Ky said and once they entered the cave many ghosts appeared to attack them, after fighting some time Kymelia was trying to hold the ghosts off while Ky went to the darkest place of the cave.

-"I was hoping not to see your face again…Lokar." Ky said as a dark energy appeared in front of him.

-"_Aahh the brat of Connor Stax…I see that you tasted the power of hatred and rage"_ Lokar said.

-"GRRRR!" Ky growled.

-"_It feels great right? The power of hatred." _Lokar teased.

-"It makes me fell dirty, and that makes me mad." Ky said and he used his Plasma sword to attack Lokar's enwrgy but he made a shield with his own energy.

-_"What is your real purpose here, boy?" _Lokar said.

-"Take you down to get rid of this form!" Ky said believing that if he destroys Lokar's energy it will absorb his rage mode.

-"Time to say goodbye!" Ky said and he used his plasma eyes to destroy Lokar's evil energy.

When Lokar's energy was gone team Hiverax felt that something happened in the cave.

-"Quick, brothers! We must return!" Hexus said so he and his brothers headed back to their cave.

-"Huh? Where are they going?" Maya asked.

-"I don't know, we better follow them." Boomer said.

Meanwhile back at the cave, when Lokar's energy was destroyed the ghosts Kymelia was fighting against have disappeared.

-"He made it?" Kymelia asked.

But when Ky opened his eyes he was still the same, his plan have failed.

-"I can't believe it didn't work!" Ky said in anger as he stormed back to Kymelia.

-"Well?" Kymelia asked.

-"It didn't work." Ky said but soon the Hiverax appeared.

-"Ky Stax? Impossible, you have disappeared!" Nexus said.

-"Well I aim to please." Ky said coldly.

-"You shall pay for what you…" Hexus said.

-"Blah, blah, blah…I had it with you guys, time to finish things up!" Ky said and he used his plasma energy blast to turn the Hiverax into dust.

-"GRRAAAAHHH!"Ky screamed in rage.

-"Ky, please…calm down." Kymelia said trying to make him calm down.

-"Thanks Kymelia." Ky said and Kymelia only smiled at him.

-"I heard something inside the cave." Maya said to Boomer as they were getting close to the cave.

-"We ust leave." Ky said as he hold Kymelia and fly away without being seen.

-"Sorry I put you trough this." Ky said once he and his comrade left.

-"Don't apologize, I must thank you." Kymelia said.

-"For what?" Ky asked confused.

-"For giving me a new home." Kymelia said and then she left to explore the planet, something new to her.

With his friend gone, Ky was still decided to find a way to get rid of his rage mode so he fly away to who knows where.

When Maya and Boomer reached the cave the found piles of dust all over the place.

-"What happened in here?" Boomer asked.

-"I don't know, but I can't find the Hiverax." Maya commented.

-"They must have get away again…we better go back home." Boomer said. And when Maya was following him she found a white feather in the ground…for some reason she knew that this feather was important and it was very familiar.

**To be continued…**


	5. Reunion between warriors

**Chapter 5: Reunion between warriors**

The next day it was a very hard one for Maya's heart since it was the Valentine's Day and while Boomer did have any interest about it; Maya was feeling very sad since she could only think about Ky who hasn't returned since he left the planet…or that's what she thought.

Ky's been watching Maya from afar since the incident in the cave, he was stalking her like a wolf was stalking its pray.

He even sneaks under the X-scaper when it was flying back to the monastery.

-"If it was for me, I would take her down right now but the most prudent thing to do is to wait for her to be all alone." Ky thought as he used his invisibility ability to get inside the ship. Once he was inside he was standing behind Maya and Boomer while they were talking, ironically Ky was listening their conversation but they didn't notice he was there.

-"What's with the feather, Maya? You've been staring at it for..I don't know like two hours." Boomer asked.

-"Damn it! I better find a way to stop some feathers of my wings to fall." Ky thought while he looked at his wings.

-"It's kind of hard Boomer, I just believe that I seen this kind of feather before." Maya said holding the white feather.

-"Is this gonna be your Valentine's Day present for king McCann?" Boomer asked and Ky wanted blow the entire ship.

-"What? Don't start with this again Boomer, besides I broke up with him." Maya said sounding serious.

-"Wow, and why is this change of heart?" Boomer asked.

-" I thought what you told me Boomer, and you were right I was thinking that I love Ky more that Kieran, sure he may be a charming king and all of that but I guess that I loved Ky since I first met though I haven't realized it until now." Maya explained while she was staring and smiling at the white feather.

-"It was about time you realized it." Boomer said.

-"What do you mean?" Maya asked.

-"I've been watching you two all the time and in case you haven't realized it, you were always looking at him." Boomer explained.

After hearing this Ky managed to leave the X-scaper and exit his invisibility mode, his head was flowing with questions: Did she really mean it this time? Did she really miss him? Will this change his quest of revenge?

-"No, I bet she'll act the same next time she'll see that dork of Kieran." Ky thought so he left flying to plan his next move.

Later that night, Boomer was watching a movie in the X-scaper when Mookee entered the ship.

-"Hey Boomer, this is your way to spend the human's Valentine's Day?" Mookee asked.

-"Yeah, almost when you spend it making your weird experiments." Boomer said eating the popcorns.

-"Fair enough…so, where's Maya?" Mookee asked.

-"She went to have a stroll in the forest near the monastery." Boomer said.

Meanwhile Maya was sitting under a big tree while she was looking at the small music box which was playing its music while she was looking at the Ky's picture, she could feel that a tear was trying to fall from her eyes. Later she closed the music box so the music stopped.

But when she closed it the same music was playing again and that left her confused, if she closed then why the music was still playing…unless there was another music box similar to hers; but that was impossible because the other same box was from Ky so Maya started to search where did that music came from but she stopped when she saw a shadow behind trees that had wings on his back and most importantly the music was coming from that shadow.

-"Ky? Is that you?" Maya asked with tears of happiness running down her cheeks.

-"You seem surprised." Ky said coldly while he was looking at Maya with those frozen eyes while he was holding his own music box, though she didn't noticed it.

-"I…I…I'm so glad you're here, I…I…I thought you were death." Maya barely said.

-"Yeah, you thought I was death…so you found someone to replace your pain while I always remembered you because you were my everything and the reason of why I survived in that damn planet. But while I always remembered you, I meant nothing for you…anything more but one simply empty memory." Ky said closing his music box.

-"How did you…?" Maya asked.

-"The only good part of being like this was my enhanced kairu abilities, like watching many things that are away from the galaxy." Ky said.

-"So you heard what…?" Maya said nervous whipping the tears from her face.

-"Yes I did, but don't worry I don't blame you…who would love a monster like me?" Ky said looking at his clawed hands but Maya hold his hands so he would face her.

-"Ky, you are not a monster." Maya said softly but then Ky pushed her away.

-"Are you blind? I'm a damn monster! Maybe you should return to that Kieran guy and try to get your first kiss with him! As I recall you used to blush every moment you were with him." Ky said angry.

-"But Ky, you don't understand, let me explain." Maya said.

-"Oh I do understand and I don't need to hear whatever you have to explain, I already know that you really love him." Ky said while he was walking away.

-"Ky…" Maya said feeling her heart being shattered.

-"But whatever choice you'll make, I want you to know that…my heart will always belong to you." Ky said before walking away, but when he thought that Maya was going watch him leave but what happened is that Maya followed him and grabbed him from his neck to kiss him.

Shocked by this Ky tried to get away from her but she didn't let him go, she kept kissing him until he finally couldn't move because of the shock. Then when he and Maya were kissing Ky's rage mode started to change, his strange tattoos had disappeared and his traditional blue jacket and red t-shirt returned, his hands became normal and not a bone clawed gloves anymore; his eyes weren't white anymore so they turned blue again and the wings in his back have retrieve to his back.

-"If there's a place for someone in my heart, it's for you Ky." Maya said hugging him and Ky was shocked.

-"But I thought…" Ky said confused.

-"That I still loved Kieran? That's not what it is, silly! I love you Ky Stax, I've love you since I first met you but I guess…I guess I haven't realized it until now." Maya said smiling.

-"Well, I guess I don't need to tell you that I love you." Ky said joking.

-"No you don't, now would you mind to join me in this Valentine's Day? I'm kind of alone here." Maya said.

-"All right but I must warn you that I don't have any presents." Ky joked.

-"There's no need to; we have each other's presents already." Maya said as she and Ky were holding their music boxes.

-"Hey, I'm sorry." Ky apologized.

-"I'm sorry too." Maya said and later she and Ky kissed one more time.

Later when Ky and Maya were returning to the monastery, Ky had realize that the only way to get rid of his rage mode was to find his inner peace and what better way to do it that find the true love who was Maya.

Really, the rage and hatred could be overcome by love and peace.

**THE END**


End file.
